


Pumpkin

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Quiet days out are never quite as quiet anymore





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a slut for Daddy!Dean (both kinds) this is the sweet kind. This is for @ravenangel33 autumn challenge! My prompt was Pumpkin

Everything was basked in gold. The way that the sun reflected off the amber in the leaves left you mesmerised.

The serenity, the calmness, it was a perfect autumnal day.

As the leaves crunched underneath your feet Dean’s fingers wove with yours, pulling you back to reality. You squeezed his tightly while your other hand came to rest on his forearm, stroking the rough fabric of his army green jacket that hid his flannel underneath.

You looked up with a soft smile, portraying all the happiness you felt with the crinkles around your eyes and the gentle curve to your lips. Deans smile matched yours completely, a day just for you.

In the silence and the serenity not a word needed to be spoken. The still quiet save for the rustling of the leaves in the trees and the quiet howl of the wind was a calm contrast to your otherwise hectic lives.

And right on cue there she was.

Her laughter broke through the silence from behind the nearby trees in the most beautiful way. Deans smile grew, tongue poking between his teeth as he tried to hold back his laughter.

You let her giggle without a word until the trees thinned into an opening and she had nowhere left to hide and her laughter calmed as she contemplated her options.

“Uh oh, where’s Gracie!” Dean called into the cold air in a sing song that filled your heart with nothing but love.

A squeal came from behind the last tree and he knew, knew exactly what she wanted, exactly what she was waiting for.

With a shake of his head he turned to you with his face schooled in annoyance but it was anything but. The glimmer in his eyes gave it all away.

His lips pressed to your forehead chastely before he was off, ready to hunt down the awaiting toddler that his entire world revolved around. 

You laughed to yourself as he crept dramatically closer, her face finally coming from the other side of the tree. Candy green eyes littered with glee and little rosy cheeks as she found her father.

Her squeal of pure joy tore the silence away and you realised that as much as you loved the calmness, silence was deafening now. You would trade all the quiet nights, all the peaceful walks through the countryside for the sound that she made as her daddy’s arms wrapped around her.

They emerged from the trees with matching smiles. Gracie was in Dean's arms, her back resting on his chest as both his arms circled underneath her legs holding her in place. She loved it when he held her like that, it made her feel like a princess all big and tall seeing things she could only dream of.

“There she is!” You exclaimed excitedly, hands reaching out to hold your baby girl and you swore both of their smiles grew.

Dean jumped her in his arms, “I got the pumpkin!”

Her head craned to his and he looked down into her little pouting face. “I’m not a pumpkin!”

“Yeah you are, you’re my little pumpkin!”

Her face scrunched to the nickname, eyes unamused that drew Deans own laughter out into the rolling fields.

Your feet came to a stop just before Deans, Gracie’s little hands reached out to your scarf but she stayed nestled in the safety of her father’s arms.

Dean leaned forward in the small amount of space, his eyes were crinkled and you could read the happiness in his face. He leaned forward until his lips met yours, a soft kiss that was more smiles than romance but you wouldn’t have wished for anything different. Not even when Gracie’s hands reached up to pat both your cheeks and a high pitched eww echoed in your ears.

It only made your love grow. As you stepped back Dean squeezed his baby girl tighter as he spun her in a circle faster and faster until she was begging him to stop.

“You’re not a pumpkin you’re a monster!”


End file.
